Shadow Over Kingdoms
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: An infamous sorcerer known as Abphior has come to Enchancia, seeking Princess Sofia's amulet and Prince James. After the royal family flees, darkness blackens Enchancia. Afterwards, he sets his sights upon Avalor, wishing to blacken that kingdom in darkness as well. But his true intent is unknown to the two royal families.


**So. My first 'dark' story on this profile.(seriously). Enjoy.**

Sunlight streamed into Cedric's workshop, where Cedric was attempting to create a potion.

"Alright, Wormy! I have it this time!" Cedric said as he put a small bag of hocus crocus into a cauldron. Suddenly, lightning flashed outside, startling him, causing him to put too much hocus crocus in. The cauldron exploded, knocking him onto his back.

"I'm cursed to never finish that potion, aren't I?" Cedric said to himself. He got to his feet and gazed out the window. His eyes widened at the sight. It was the darkest day he had seen in Enchancia.

"Merlin's mushrooms! This is the most intense storm I've ever seen in Enchancia. Even in the Stormy Triangle a storm wouldn't be this intense!" Cedric said.

"Quite right, sorcerer…" a deep, raspy voice said. Cedric turned around. He saw a floating man wearing a black robe and cape, yielding a long scepter. The scepter had a ruby red gem at it's tip.

"Who in Merlin's name are you?!" Cedric asked.

"I am Abphior. I have come seeking your kingdom and Princess Sofia and Prince James!" he said with a dark chuckle.

"You'll have to get by me to get to them!" Cedric said as he shot a strong magic spell at the floating wizard. Abphior simply caught it and threw it back at the royal sorcerer, sending him hard into the the wall. Cedric panted hard.

"What is your name, sorcerer?" Abphior asked.

"Cedric…!" Cedric said, still panting.

"Well then…, Cedric. You are to bring Prince James and Princess Sofia to me," Abphior demanded.

"I'll never bring them to you!" Cedric said angrily. Abphior scoffed evilly.

"When did I ever say you had a choice…?" Abphior asked as he shot a mysterious piece of magic at Cedric, who was shocked from the blast.

"So. It's either you die, or you bring them to me! It'll be so much easier if you just bring them to me," Abphior said, "I will find them anyway. So… it's pointless to fight this!"

"What could you possibly want with those two?!" Cedric asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm not telling you that!" Abphior responded.

"Fine…" Cedric said. Abphior smirked, feeling successful. Cedric left his workshop to look for Sofia and James.

Sofia hummed happily as she danced through the castle.

"Princess Sofia!" Cedric called as he limped towards Sofia.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine, Princess Sofia. One of my potions exploding caused more harm than usual," Cedric said as he nearly collapsed near Sofia. She caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sofia asked in a serious tone. She looked at him in a serious manner.

"Um…" Cedric said as he tried to keep himself up.

"Not even one of your potion explosions could injure you this badly!" Sofia said.

"I just…" Cedric stopped for a moment, hesitating to finish his sentence, "need to see you in my workshop for a moment!"

"Okaaaay…" Sofia said suspiciously as Cedric led her to his workshop.

"Where is that sorcerer?!" Abphior asked himself.

"I'm here…" Cedric said nervously.

"And do you have them?" Abphior asked.

"I couldn't find Prince James… but…!" Cedric said just before Sofia came into the workshop.

"Hello there, princess!" Abphior said as he lowered himself to Sofia. He walked uncomfortably close to her.

"Hi…! Who are you… exactly?" Sofia asked.

"I am Abphior!" he responded. Sofia's eyes widened at the name.

"Surely you don't mean the wizard that destroyed an entire tower in one fell swoop. Surely you're not talking about him…" Sofia said nervously.

"Yes," he said as he stepped closer.

"What do you want from me?" Sofia asked.

"You're amulet," Abphior said. Upon hearing those words, Sofia tightly gripped her amulet. Cedric, without hesitation, whipped out his family wand.

"Akodios!" Cedric said as he pointed his family wand at Abphior. A bright flash of black magic engulfed the room. Abphior turned around. He didn't have enough time to react before he was sent sprawling out the window.

"Mr. Cedric…" Sofia said, stunned.

"You- you know the Dark Arts?" Sofia asked. Cedric put his family wand back into his robe. He walked to Sofia.

"Yes. It is something I do not wish neither your family nor MY family to know about…" Cedric said in a serious tone.

"Where did you learn that?" Sofia said.  
"From an old wizard who has now passed," Cedric said as he turned back to his desk.

"Tell your family to leave. Now!" Cedric said. Sofia left the room.


End file.
